


Movie Night

by Panda_Bear_281



Category: History (k-pop band), K-pop
Genre: Gay, M/M, Ship, Smut, kpop, kyungjeong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Bear_281/pseuds/Panda_Bear_281
Summary: Kyungil and Yijeong accidentally watch an erotic film together. When the sex scenes turn on Kyungil, Yijeong finds himself in the same position. One thing leads to the next and they find themselves together in Kyungil's bed.





	Movie Night

Movie night, the best night of the week! I smiled as I sat down on the couch and waited for Kyungil. The others were out tonight, Jaeho had a date and Sihyeong and Dokyun decided to spend the night out, so it was just Kungil and I. Not that I minded at all, I love spending time with him. 

I turned the TV on and put on the movie channel. Same time every week there’s a new movie on. It’s great because it means no debate on the movie. We watch what’s on, whether we enjoy it or not. 

The movie was about to start when Kyungil came out of his room wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I smiled when I saw him and held my arms out like a child. I was tired already and wanted cuddles with Kyungil. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and positioned myself to be able to still look at the TV. 

A while into the movie and we realised that it was a romance. More than that, it was an adult romance. The awkwardness set in when the first sex scene came on. We both tried to ignore it, which was fairly easy since it wasn’t that graphic. But the second one… The second one was much worse. 

There was almost full nudity and it was practically a porno. I felt Kyungil shift awkwardly beneath me as we both stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of us. I heard Kyungil swallow as I felt him go stiff. His body wasn’t the only thing going stiff… 

I buried my face in his shoulder and tried not to squeak. He had gotten hard so quickly… 

“Sorry,” he mumbled awkwardly, loosening his grip on me. It felt almost uncomfortable having him press into me, but more than anything I knew that if I continued to stay still, I would become hard too. 

I tried to shift myself so that I couldn’t feel his hard on anymore, but it only made it worse. I tried to move again and Kyungil dropped his head onto my shoulder. 

“If you keep moving then it won’t go away,” he said. “You’re making it very hard for me to get rid of it.” 

“S-sorry, I can’t help it,” my voice came out softer than I expected and I finally stopped moving and sat still. I buried my face into his shoulder again as I tried to ignore it, but I couldn’t. Kyungil was hard and it was pressing right into me and I didn’t want it to stop. But it had to otherwise this would get much more awkward. 

I could feel myself becoming aroused too, but I couldn’t think of anything I could do to stop it. My mind was clouded by thoughts of Kyungil and where I wanted him to put that hard on. 

“Hyung,” I whined, needing to move before my arousal made itself obvious. 

“I know, I’m sorry, you can get off if you want,” he breathed out softly, letting his arms unwrap completely from around my waist. When they dropped to his side, I felt his hands gently brush down my thighs. I was too scared to move, knowing that the slightest movement would mean I would rub against Kyungil and make both our situations worse. But I couldn’t just sit here and wait for myself to be put in the same situation as him. 

It was too late for me to make a decision now. I had become just as hard as he was now. I could feel it pressing into his stomach, meaning there was no hiding it or pretending it wasn’t there. I heard a small moan escape his lips as his hands gripped onto my thighs. 

“Well isn’t this one hell of a situation,” he said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. He moved his head and I could tell that he was looking at me, but I didn’t want to look him in the eye, not when I had gotten hard while sitting on him because I was thinking dirty things about him. 

I suddenly felt soft lips press onto my neck, sending a wave of shivers down my body. He planted small and soft pecks along my neck until he suddenly bit down. He pulled and sucked at my skin between his teeth. I couldn’t help but moan as I gripped his hair. He nibbled on my neck for a few more moments before pulling away. I whined at the loss of pleasure and instinctively sat up to look at him. 

I could see the lust in his eyes, and it was gorgeous. I couldn’t help but bite my lip. His eyes trailed down until he was watching my lip being chewed between my teeth. I released my lip just in time to feel his lips suddenly on mine. The kiss was gentle at first, but as I started grinding myself down on him, it became sexual and hungry. His tongue was in my mouth and his hands were gripping my ass and making me grind harder on him. 

I whimpered at the feeling of him gripping my ass so tightly. He pulled away from the kiss and let go, giving me a break from his forceful grip. 

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned, resting his head on my shoulder. “Sorry.” 

I still had my fingers tangled in his ashy grey hair, tempting me to pull on it. Giving into the temptation, I pulled on his hair, gently at first, but after hearing a gentle groan slip past his lips, I pulled harder. I pulled until his head was back with his neck fully exposed to me. I couldn’t help myself, so I began kissing his neck. I was giving him love bites all over his neck, hearing his moans encouraging me to keep going. 

“Yijeong,” Kyungil moaned my name and it was the sweetest sound. I moved my lips back to his and began kissing him passionately again. Everything got heated so quickly. One second we were watching a movie and the next I’m here grinding on him and making out with him. 

I felt his hands move back to my ass before he lifted us both up. He began walking with me in his arms, presumably to the bedroom. The bedroom door was already open, and as soon as we were inside, he threw me down onto his bed. I watched as he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. 

I sat up on the bed and watched as he moved towards me, every shape and curve of his body enticing me. I looped my fingers in the hem of his sweat pants and pulled his hips closer. I planted a soft and gentle kiss right below his belly button. I was quick to kiss down his stomach before pulling his sweats down until they fell to bunch up at his ankles. 

He was bigger than I expected. I grabbed the base of his length and gave it a few small strokes before bringing my lips to the tip. I gave the head a small peck and couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. 

“Please don’t tease,” he moaned, running his fingers through my hair. I took all of him in my mouth, slowly and gently. He let out a deep moan and his grip on my hair got tighter. 

“Fuck, I thought your lips were pretty before they were wrapped around my dick.” His voice was deep, almost like a moan as he spoke. I hummed in response, causing him to groan.

“A-ah, don’t do that,” he groaned. 

“Do what?” I asked, licking my lips as I pulled them off his dick. 

“When you hum, I can feel it, it’s too much,” he mumbled, running his fingers through my hair. 

“What? Like this?” I asked, quickly taking his length back into my mouth before humming as I sucked. He let out one of the most attractive moans I’ve ever heard. It was sweet bliss to hear his voice like that, especially when I was the one who caused it. 

His grip on my hair tightened as he began fucking my mouth, thrusting until his dick was hitting the back of my throat. I gaged slightly, but let him keep going. I kept humming as he moved his hips back and forth and the sounds escaping his lips were amazing. 

“Fuck, Yijeong, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned, not slowing his pace. I kept going for a few more seconds until I felt him release into my mouth. 

I pulled my lips off his length and attempted to swallow everything that had shot into my mouth. Droplets of spit and cum dribbled out of my mouth and ran down his length. It was messy, but that didn’t matter. 

I coughed a little to clear my throat, soreness taking over after the abuse Kyungil gave me. 

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbled, joining me on the bed. I smiled and shook my head at him. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up as a small smile spread across my face. 

He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my own. I felt his hands inside my shirt, pulling it up until we had to separate to pull it off. 

“Hey, go lay down,” he mumbled before standing up. 

“What, why?” I asked, moving further onto the bed to follow his instruction. 

“Just trust me. Lay down on your stomach, okay?” He asked, leaning down and gently kissing me. He grabbed something out of the draw by his bed as I moved onto my stomach. 

“What’re you doing?” I asked, trying to get comfortable with my hard on being pressed into my stomach. 

“Just trust me,” he mumbled, moving to straddle my hips and leaning down to kiss my neck. He looped his fingers under the hem of my sweat pants and pulled them down. His lips gently  
touched my waist, then my tail bone. I heard something pop before the sound of a liquid squirting filled the room. I twisted to the side to see what it was. He showed a sly smile as he watched my face twist in curiosity. 

His fingers were coated and wet and shone with the lubricant. 

“Turn around,” he ordered. I did as I was told, feeling intimidated by the over-sexualised stare he was giving me. 

I felt his fingers gently rub at my entrance before gently pushing into me. He only put in one at first, but it wasn’t long before he pushed in the second. It felt weird, and almost hurt. His fingers kept moving around, in and out of me while he curled them around, feeling the skin and muscle inside me. 

I was clenching and unclenching my fists, gripping onto the sheets as I felt his fingers exploring my insides until he pushed up against what I assumed was my prostate. I moaned into the pillow, feeling a pang of pleasure flood through me. He kept on fingering me, pushing into that same spot over and over again. 

I instinctively pushed back on his fingers, wanting him to go deeper. I was a moaning mess, pressed face down in the pillow as my hyung used his fingers to fuck me. 

“Ill… Kyungil please,” I moaned, still pushing back on him, needing more. I felt him lean over to me before pressing his lips to my neck. 

He pulled his fingers out, the empty feeling making me whimper. The bottle popped open again and I anticipated what was next. He was gonna fuck me. I really wanted him to fuck me.  
I felt the tip of his length push against my entrance. I pushed back on him, needing more. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my neck again. His hand ran over my own, holding it as I gripped the sheets. His chest was pressed against my back as he gently pushed himself inside me. I could feel a burning pain from the stretching as he filled me up. 

“Shit, you’re so tight,” he mumbled into the skin on the nape of my neck. He began thrusting slowly, letting the pain die down as I got used to his size. I couldn’t help but push back on him again, wanting him to go deeper. I wanted him to fuck me into oblivion. All I’ve ever wanted was Kyungil, and now I wanted to make this memorable. Who knows when I’ll get the chance to have my hyung again. 

“More,” I moaned into my pillow, continuing to push back on him in time with his slow thrusts. I wanted him, and I wanted him shamelessly. 

His hand tightened around my own as he slowly picked up his pace. I could feel him hitting my g-spot as he went faster. He managed to hit it every few thrusts and it sent wave after wave of pleasure flooding through me. I could feel the throbbing of my dick as it rubbed against the sheets underneath me as I bounced with every thrust. 

“God you’re so tight, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he groaned into my ear before biting down on the skin on the side of my neck. I could already feel myself reaching climax. I had no idea it could feel this good to be fucked. Maybe it was because it was Kyungil, someone who I’ve desired for so long. 

I was biting down on the pillow, trying not to scream out his name as he fucked me harder. He was pushing into me with such force that I could feel my hips aching as they rocked in time with his thrusting. 

His teeth clenched my skin harder as he bit down on me. It was that extra pressure that was perfectly timed with a hard thrust right into my prostate that pushed me over the edge. I came hard, harder than I have in a long time and I could feel myself clenching harder around Kyungil. I felt my cum warm and slick trapped against my stomach and bed sheets. 

Kyungil groaned as he kept thrusting, his movements becoming sloppy and erratic. He let out a string of curse words before I felt himself release into me. He held himself in place for a moment, not moving and breathing shallowly against my neck and shoulder. 

Eventually, after what seemed like a bliss eternity, he pulled out and rolled off me. His hand left mine and I felt a sense of loss. He was still touching me though, his warm chest was pressed against my side and his face was close to my own. 

I opened my eyes, looking at his gorgeous face. He looked warn out, still full of lust and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so beautiful.  
Both of us were still heaving, trying to catch our breaths. I was still coming to terms with the events of the past half-hour. Kyungil just fucked me. He fucked me really, really well. 

“Should we shower?” He asked me, his voice sounding extremely sleepy. 

I rolled over and exposed the cum that was spread out across my stomach and soaked into the sheets. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he mumbled with a small chuckle. I went to sit up, but the pain in my backside shot up my spine. I groaned in pain and tried to adjust to the pain. 

“On second thought,” Kyungil mumbled from behind me. I heard some shuffling and I didn’t dare move. He moved around in front of me with a box of tissues. He smiled sheepishly as he began wiping me down with wads of tissue paper. 

“We’ll just sleep in your bed tonight,” he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him before he helped me off the bed. I stumbled over to my own bed and sat down. 

“I’ll just put these sheets in the wash and be right back,” he smiled at me before pulling his sheets off and carrying them out of the room, still butt naked. I’ll admit, I watched his ass as he left the room. 

I found my sweat pants on the floor and pulled them on with great effort before laying down in my bed. Kyungil came back and grabbed his own clothes off the floor. He pulled on his sweats and shirt before crawling into bed behind me. He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in the nape of my neck. 

“Goodnight Yijeongie,” he mumbled. “I love you.”

“I love you too Illie,” I mumbled in response, feeling exhausted. I realised too late that we would have to explain in the morning the smell of sex and why Kyungil’s bedsheets were missing. But I didn’t care too much, I spent an amazing night with Kyungil and that was all that really mattered to me.


End file.
